Spring Breezes and Tickling
by UtauTachi
Summary: Not much to do with spring, but a LOT to do with tickling. And hints at lemon ;) Fangirls with dirty minds, be warned!


So many lemony moments in this, but not a real lemon. Just obsessive fluff with hinting at lemon XD

"Finally, some peace and quiet. Just relaxing, under the clouds, so-"

"Obito, it's not peace and quiet if you're talking the whole time."

Kakashi and Obito sat atop a grassy hill enjoying the spring breeze- well, one of them was enjoying it. The other, we can all guess who, tapped his foot impatiently.

"What was the point in coming out here? We should both be in training or at least doing _something_ productive." Kakashi muttered. The foot tapping escalated to sighing loudly and shifting positions.

Obito on the other hand was nearly drifting off until he'd had enough of the constant sighing. He sat up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Loosen up, will ya? If you don't sit back every now and then, you'll explode. It's a proven fact. Just chill out!" he said, poking Kakashi's side.

The reaction was NOT what he'd expected.

Instead, Kakashi jerked away. Obito thought he'd heard a small "Hnn!" come from him. Wearily, he thanked Kami-sama for the mask he was wearing that hid his involuntary smile. Still, that didn't prevent his comrade from doing it again. Harder.

This time he dug two fingers just below his ribs, twitching them both. Kakashi bolted up, covering his mouth with his hand despite the mask. "R-Relaxation time over, I have to go and...cook stuff."

Being such a horrible liar, Obito could easily tell that his friend was indeed ticklish. So many thoughts whirled through his head; how would he react to more than just a poke? Had he been ticklish all his life and he never realized it? But most of all...how to abuse this newfound power.

"Say, Kakashi...I think I remember Rin giving you a whole bunch of her cooking for your birthday last week. Let's stay out here, and you can eat that when you get home."

Kakashi definitely didn't like the look Obito was giving him. Reluctantly, he sat back down. He tried desperately to come up with another excuse. "You know, I think I'm coming down with a cold. It's still a bit wintry out here, maybe I should-"

"Allow me to warm you up." Obito grinned mischeviously. He tackled Kakashi to the ground, lifting his shirt up swiftly (oh my, it's starting to become 50 Shades of Ninjutsu all up in here).

"D-Don't! I swear Obito, if you do this I'll make you pay!"

"Like that scares me anymore." Obito kept him pinned with one arm, the other playfully caressing his soft skin (i-it's a tickle fic...it's a tickle fic...nothing more...). Kakashi tried to wriggle out of his grasp hopelessly. "Nee, Kakashi, why don't we try to find your most ticklish spot?" he teased.

Obito lightly slid his two fingers down both Kakashi's sides. He tossed his head back and grit his teeth, knowing what was to come. And it did- eventually, his partner snaked his hands up above his chest and tickled his underarms.

"GAH! Q-Quit it! Obi- Ahahahaha! Stahahap! I-I'm seheheherious! HAHAHAHA STOP!" he laughed. As if he hadn't heard, Obito continued to scribble his fingers over Kakashi's body relentlessly.

"What about your feet?" he asked innocently. He shifted into a position where his weight, despite being a bit scrawny, held Kakashi down as he used his hands freely to skim over the soles of his feet (I don't know what that position is, but at least his butt isn't in Kakashi's face XD)

Suddenly he noticed the whenever he stroked his finger above the arches of Kakashi's foot, he would buck his hips and stifle a laugh. Obito took the advantage and tickled them both simultaneously without a shred of mercy.

The attempts to stifle laughter was completely useless now- Kakashi shrieked and struggled against Obito's grip to no avail. "NOHOHOHO NOT THEHEHEHERE! PLEAHEHEHEASE STOP IT! HAHAHAHA OBITOHOHO I CAHAHAN'T TAKE IHEHEHET! STAHAHAHAHAP IT NOHOHOHOW!"

"I can't help but wonder," Obito murmured, "If this truly IS your most ticklish spot." Kakashi glanced up at him worridly. There was one unbearable last place he knew of...

His hands wandered over his body, causing the occasional gasp or stiffening. Finally Obito reached one place that Kakashi couldn't help but giggle when he merely rubbed his finger over it.

"Here?" Obito inquired. He tickled Kakashi's inner thigh. Kakashi practically fell into hysteria, throwing his head back and laughing uncontrollably. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OBIHIHIHI-OBITO! DOHOHOHOHOHON'T! IT'S TOOHOOHOO MUCH! I C-CAN'T TAHAHAHAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHORE HAHAHAHAHA!" He gasped for air between his involuntary shrieking.

Kakashi nearly started to hyperventilate as Obito would tickle him on and off, then for an extended period of time. "STAHAHAHAP IT! I-I'M GONNA PAHAHAHAHAHASS OUT AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEATHE!"

Anyone could see that he really couldn't. Kakashi was at his absolute limit, begging for him to stop. Obito considering giving in, but decided against it. As soon as he stopped, Kakashi would "make him pay", and that didn't seem too exciting. Rather, he let him catch his breath for a few moments and continued.

With one hand tickling the arch of his foot again and the other scribbling all over the inside of his thigh, it soon became intolerable. "AHAHAHAHA I CAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAKE MUCH MOHOHOHORE OF THIHEHEHES! LET ME GOHOHOHO! PLEASE HAHAHAHA!"

His face was reddening deeply, and his chest no longer rose and fell with his laughter but practically spasmed for air.

Finally, Obito got up and Kakashi immediately sat up, covering his body from attack. "Relax, I'm done. But before you 'make me pay', I have a question." There was no slyness in his voice, so Kakashi hesitantly nodded.

"You ARE a Chunnin. It should have been easy for you to escape so...why didn't you?"

Kakashi fell silent for a moment. Even though the tickling had long since been finished, he suddenly blushed again. "Well...I guess it's because I just, uh...Forget it." he whispered. Obito cocked his head to the side curiously. "Forget what? Wait, don't tell me tickling gets you off or something-"

Kakashi cringed. "Ugh, no. That's creepy. It's just that I sort of didn't really mind you doing it. Anyone else would have really irritated me."

Obito blushed, beginning to understand what he was saying whether Kakashi did himself or not. "So you didn't mind it being me that held you down." The blush became deeper. "Well when you put it THAT way it sounds-"

He chuckled. "I'm not saying your submissive or anything. Just to me." Obito winked. Kakashi turned away, embarrassed. "Look, you'll get it sooner or later. I'll just wait until you do." he smiled with a friendly punch to the shoulder.

With a final loud sigh, Kakashi flopped back down. "I think I can relax now." he said and kicked Obito in the crotch. Hard.

"OWWWWW! What the hell was that for?!" he yelped.

"Didn't I say I would pay you back?"

After a long pause, he finally sat up. "I need to get home and finish up some assignments Minato-sensei gave us. But..."

With a smile Obito could see through his mask, he said, "We should do this again sometime."**o Dei**


End file.
